


Shared Sweet

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Poetry, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Sigrun’s breath in her ear:“In Dalsnes, we always share”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Sigrun/Tuuri/No-Arms - the filling in a troll-hunter sandwich

Sigrun tastes like iron, like things sharp and dangerous  
Like sugar  
Just not very much of it  
A hint of sweetness doled out from precious stores

Between her thighs, Tuuri still hears her voice  
The bitten-off words, unknown curses, so familiar  
A voice she would follow through hell and back

Has

There’s no wriggling out of this one

Because she’s pinned beneath another body  
Lean whipcord muscles, ridged scars against Tuuri’s belly  
Sigrun’s friend, she can’t even remember her name  
(That’s bad, isn’t it?)  
Just Sigrun’s breath in her ear:  
“In Dalsnes, we always share”

Like Tuuri was some fancy exotic sweet  
(oh)  
To be savored  
(yes)  
And devoured  
(…)


End file.
